bards_against_humanityfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of the Bands
Special rules During each turn, they must make a performance check as a free action. Depending on how they roll they will earn or lose Audience Favor. Nat 20: +3 AF >=18: +2 AF 17-14: +1 AF 13-10: 0 AF 9-6: -1 AF 2-5: -2 AF 1: -3 AF Failure to make a performance check results in an automatic -2 AF. The total audience favor is shared by the whole party. Audience favor will determine various factors, like amount of gold won for each fight, and it will have a great effect on the fight with Zalrellah as the audience will be less influenced by her trance if they like our heroes more than her. By default, the players are not killing enemies when they drop them to 0 HP. Instead they are KO'd. the players may then choose to finish them off. However, this will have either a really great or really awful effect on audience favor. If the player party has more favor than the other band, then killing them will grant +10 pts of audience favor for each person killed. However, if the other band has more favor and they are killed, the players will lose 12 pts of favor for each person killed. Not killing someone has no effect on audience favor. It takes a bonus action to switch between a weapon and an instrument. This is not needed if their instrument IS their weapon. Plot threads that need to be wrapped up * How Josh's character leaves the game * How Jake Jr. gets the Skablet * What happened to Barstow and Joshua Tree with the influence of Marx's communist agenda * Does Joey come to some sort of solace with the Dwarven community she once felt outcast from? * Does the party get their boat * Who is Alyyr * Who is Zalrellah, what are her goals * Who is the paladin that defeated Zalrellah a decade ago, how he won the Battle of the Bands, and what happened to him since Timeline Day 0 Players arrive, sign up for competition, receive their rooms. Night 0 Day 1 Players have their first fight against [[Highland Hype]]. This fight is accompanied by this [https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL584A43CAD4DE74EF playlist]. Night 1 Alyyr visits Twigg, grants him the Pick of T'zalt, doesn't say what it is or what it does, but that he will understand what to do when the time is right. Day 2 Players don't fight today. Instead they witness [[Zalrellah]] in person for the first time. She doesn't go by Zalrellah though, she goes by "Fallen Rose". Night 2 Alyyr visits Vola, grants her the Lunar Theremin Day 3 Players fight against the Bandit Band of Boblins Night 3 Alyyr visits Day 4 Players fight against [[Terry and the Golem]] Night 4 Instead of Alyyr visiting this night, it is Zalrellah disguised as Alyyr. Instead of calling on Jake Jr. with the Theremin, she telepathically hums a song to him, along with the spell Suggestion to call her to him. She offers him "path to what he seeks," but she requests a favor. She explains that she recently discovered that the party has an amulet that contains a great infernal evil power that must be destroyed. She asks Jake Jr. to bring her the infernal amulet first, as it is not safe to be kept in this world. If he accepts and brings her the amulet, she will thank him and give him a rolled up parchment, which is the map to the Skablet. Day 5 Night 5 Alyyr visits one final time. She appears to be recovering from a recent attack. She explains that Zalrellah attacked her, and apologizes for not visiting the previous night. If Zalrellah didn't receive the amulet from Jake Jr. the previous night, she will sneak around to steal it, attacking if necessary. If the fight does happen, Alyyr will show up just in time to fight her off. During the fight, for a brief second Zalrellah's disguise will be disrupted, and anyone with a perception check of 15 will notice that in that brief moment she looked like some sort of infernal creature. A history check of 18 reveals that she is a succubus. Day 6 (Finale) =